


Reward

by LadyRamora



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Come Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: Requested Asahi x Zenos NSFW. Asahi is a thirsty weirdo. Zenos sees fit to reward him. This is straight up Asahi-is-thirsty/worshipful-and-Zenos-kinda-digs-it porn.





	Reward

\- - -

\- -

-

The mission had been a success.

Asahi had an extra bounce in his step as he made his way to deliver his report to Lord Zenos. 

He would make his report, and Lord Zenos would say his name! Lord Zenos might possibly even praise him! 

Asahi has to take a moment to breathe at that. He felt so gleeful at the mere possibility that he could almost make some rather undignified sounds. But he won't, because, well, undignified. 

Asahi pauses just before the his Lord's room, straightening his uniform and smoothing his hair. He clears his throat, breathing slow and deep before making his entrance. 

Lord Zenos is reclining lazily amongst so many pillows, chin in hand as he swirled a glass of wine with the other. 

"Speak," Lord Zenos drawls as Asahi sinks down to kneel a few feet shy of his royal bed. 

"My Lord Zenos," Asahi says with utmost reverence. "The mission was a success. Your machinations remain undetected..." 

  - - - 

Asahi lifts his head as he finishes his report, dark eyes widening and gazing their fill as his Lord's lips curve into that devastating smile. 

"Good," his Lord purrs, lifting the glass to his lips. The loose tying of his robe allowing Asahi a flash of skin as Zenos shifted, drawing his attention to the impresssive musculature the robe did little to hide. 

Asahi swallows hard, eyes dropping down. A flush rising to his cheeks just the same as a curl of heat flaring in his lower belly. Ah, what the sight of his Lord Zenos did to him on a regular basis just dressed in his armor. 

But to see him so comfortable? So relaxed? 'Twas all Asahi could do not to squirm. Or to sink to his knees and beg to service him on a more personal level.

"You did well, Asahi." 

Ah. Asahi's eyelashes flutter, an awed expression softening his face. There was the praise. Rare and sweet like a decadent treat.

"Thank you, my lord," Asahi replies in that same soft reverence, rising to his feet, for surely Lord Zenos wished to take his ease? 

But then, "Come," Zenos says, swirling the last bit of his wine.

Asahi looks up, "My Lord?" 

Zenos eyes him, beckoning him forward with the hand holding his wine. "I mislike repeating myself, Asahi."

Asahi staggers forward on legs half asleep from kneeling so long, almost falling into his Lord's lap if not for those keen reflexes that his Lord possessed. 

Zenos catches him by the collar, reeling him in. 

Asahi stares up at him with doe eyes, wishing desperately that he were not wearing gloves as his hands were braced on the bare skin of his Lord's thighs where his leisure robe had bunched up and slid to the sides. 

"L-lord Zenos?" Asahi stammers, cheeks blushing with proximity. 

Zenos hums lowly. The wine glass in his hand pressing against Asahi's lips in silent command.

Asahi opens his mouth dutifully, eyes pitch black with sudden desirous thirst. 

The last of the wine lingering in the glass pours sweet over his tongue and Asahi's eyes flutter with the pleasure of knowing his lips touched the very same glass that his lord Zenos's had. 

An indirect kiss. 

"Swallow," Zenos tells him after a prolonged pause of Asahi just savoring the taste of the wine in his mouth. 

Asahi swallows it all. Every last drop. Enthralled by those monstrous blue eyes gazing into his own. 

The warm weight of his hand cupping the back of Asahi's head, mussing the smooth lines of his shiny, perfectly coiffed dark hair.

"Good," Zenos repeats, releasing his hold on the empty glass to shatter on the floor. 

Asahi hardly hears the scattering of glass. His eyes, his ears; his everything, it was all for his Lord Zenos. 

Asahi does make an undignified sound then as Zenos yanks him closer still. 

That indirect kiss from before then to become a pale memory at the feeling of his Lord crushing his lips to his. 

Asahi whimpers, hands twisting in the expensive fabric of his Lord's robe. Mouth slack, dark eyes wide. 

The hunger. The heat. 

The feeling of Lord Zenos's tongue as he chased the taste of wine on Asahi's lips. 

Zenos only chuckles darkly at the undignified, helpless sounds Asahi makes. 

How he twitches and gasps as his Lord drags his lips over his jaw to the curve of his ear, whispering to him, "Your loyal service has not gone unnoticed. Let it not be said that I do not reward those as faithful to me as you are, Asahi." 

Seven hells, he would never tire of hearing the sound of his name falling from his Lord's lips. 

There is the sharp nip of teeth at his earlobe. Scraping at his jaw and down his throat. 

His shoulder is quickly bared to the sensation as well, to the sharp twinge of his bite, as his uniform was no match in barring his Lord of his way. 

Asahi feels dizzy with desire. Limp in his grasp as Zenos positions him however he wants him. 

And now Lord Zenos wants him in his bed. 

Rolling Asahi under him easily, looming twice, perhaps even thrice, as large. 

His hair is like a golden curtain of silk that tickles at Asahi's bare skin as Zenos had seen fit to divest him completely of the upper portion of his uniform.

"I am not unaware of your desires," Zenos says with an evil little smirk, blue eyes gleaming through the fan of his eyelashes. 

Asahi feels drunk. One swallow of wine and the intoxicating bliss of his Lord's touch all it took to make him swoon.

He would say he could die now happily, but Lord Zenos most certainly had an agenda, and Asahi was all too eager to see it play out. To be a piece upon the board.

'Twas only a bonus that part of that current agenda was touching Asahi. 

Oh yes. Asahi liked this part very, very much. 

He vocalizes such with encouraging moans. An, "A-ah, L-lord Zenos!" here and a "Oh, please, please!" there. 

Lord Zenos is generous. Wicked, and terribly beautiful. And Asahi could very well die happy with Lord Zenos marking up the expanse of Asahi's pale skin with his sinful mouth. 

But then Zenos's large hands and long fingers come into play. Into contact with the front seam of Asahi's perfectly pressed trousers, and Asahi forgets what he was thinking about entirely. 

Zenos grinds his lower palm there with a thoughtful hum. The spread of his fingers curling over the length of him easy. Pinning Asahi without difficulty with one hand as his hips buck involuntarily at the surge of pleasure the feeling his Lord's touch brought him. 

Asahi feels positively dainty in comparison to his grand Radiance. 

Tiny, delicate. Entirely breakable should his Lord wish it. 

Zenos may be rough on his clothing as his strength sends the concealed button of Asahi's trousers flying, and the zipper very much off its track, but his first touch to Asahi's skin is feather-light. 

Maddening. 

"Such hunger in your eyes," Zenos growls approvingly. "Shall I fan the flames?" 

Asahi gives a shuddering gasp as Zenos grasps hold of his wrist, guiding his right hand toward his face to tug Asahi's glove off with his teeth. And then - ohh - and then he drags his tongue, hot and slick, over Asahi's bare palm. 

It is all Asahi could do not to cream his bloody trousers right then.

Asahi instead moans like a desperate, wanton harlot. Hips wriggling pinned beneath Zenos's hand. 

Precum leaking, dripping down to soak into the fabric of his smalls. Gods, he was close, and Lord Zenos had hardly even touched him there yet. 

Zenos chuckles at his apparent need, slicking Asahi's palm with his flicks of his saliva slick tongue before guiding his hand back down. 

"Touch yourself." It is very much not a request. 

Asahi can do naught but obey. 

Heat flaring in his cheeks, and pulsing between his legs with the thundering of his heart.

Lord Zenos was watching. Lord Zenos was watching him...

Asahi's moan is a high pitched squeak of shock as Zenos shucks his robe, gifting Asahi with the sight of malms of muscled perfection that he would not soon forget. He would remember this moment, lock it away within his heart and sear it upon his brain forever more. Especially for further fantasizing purposes. 

His Lord was magnificent. Breathtaking. There were not enough words in all the languages of the world for Asahi to describe to complete satisfaction what absolute Radiance his Lord exuded. 

He was beautiful. 

Effulgent.

He was... He was...!

Asahi can only gape soundlessly at the sight of the monster bobbing unrestrained betwixt his Lord's muscled thighs. 

Kami, he was massive!

Asahi has to swallow several times lest he drool like a licentious fool.

"You become distracted," Zenos chides, grabbing hold of one of Asahi's boots and yanking his foot free. Over his shoulder the boot flies, discarded to the floor. 

"Forgive me, my lord," Asahi murmurs, "but you are... indescribable." 

Zenos smiles lazily, and the other boot suffers the same fate as the one before it. 

Next his fingers curl into Asahi's waistband, golden hair sliding over Asahi's skin like cool silk, and peels the white fabric from his legs in one swift snap. Away they go to join his boots among the scattering of glass on the floor.

Asahi cannot look away as Zenos licks his own palm and takes himself in hand, stroking languidly.

"Please, Lord Zenos," Asahi begs, and cannot help himself, "Allow me the the honor and great pleasure of servicing you?" 

Zenos tilts his head, eyes half lidded in consideration. He says, "Perhaps later," and a thrill goes through Asahi that there was even a later to be had. 

His hand smooths over Asahi's hair, cradling his cheek in his palm. Thumbing at his bottom lip in a sweeping, almost affectionate caress. 

Asahi opens his mouth, cheeks flushing. 

Zenos hums, crowding over him, and licks into his mouth again. 

Asahi sinks his fingers into golden hair, fingernails clawing down an impenetrable muscled back, moaning in inarticulate bliss. Sucking eagerly on his Lord's tongue as he so desperately wished to do to other impressive parts of him. 

Zenos chuckles, murmuring darkly, "So greedy." He pulls back, cradling Asahi's jaw in one huge hand, and dragging a charged path down his chest with the other. 

Fingernails catching on an already abused nipple, delighting in the hiss of Asahi's breath, and down, down, down to the bulge straining to be freed from Asahi's skimpy small clothes. 

"So eager." 

He curls his fingers around him, Asahi made tiny by comparison by the size of his hand.

Asahi cries out, tugging at golden locks, hips rolling wildly. 

Zenos strokes him once, twice, three times, and then closes his fingers over him, squeezing firmly. 

Asahi chokes out a broken moan, clinging to Zenos tightly and burying his face in silken golden hair as he shudders through his release. 

Zenos huffs a breathy laugh, nose nuzzling over Asahi's temple and into his sweat damp hair. "Over so soon?" He purrs, licking the shell of Asahi's ear.

Asahi shivers, trembling with such floaty bliss. Falling to rest against the plumpest, softest pillows he'd ever experienced, drowsy eyes cracking open a sliver to watch - in interest and stunned disbelief, as Zenos uses the hand that Asahi had dirtied with his spendings to slick the way for his own continued pleasure.

Asahi's breath hitches, dark eyes locked on the movement of that hand. 

Every twitch. Every lazy flick of Zenos's wrist. He was magnificent. 

Asahi could watch him for bells and bells on end and not tire of the sight. 

Alas, Lord Zenos must have been close, because it is over far too soon for Asahi's hungry eyes. 

Still he delights in the way his lord dirties him. Painting his skin. The hollow of Asahi's pale, quivering belly striped with the pearly ropes of his seed.    

Asahi wishes he would have aimed a little higher. Like his face. Specifically his mouth. But beggars cannot be choosers. Asahi will take what he is given and say thank you. 

Asahi half expects Zenos to shoo him away. Send him scrambling from the bed and tip-toeing through glass bare footed to find his clothes and discarded boots. 

Instead Zenos drags his fingers through their combined spendings and brings his hand up to Asahi's lips. 

Asahi sucks those fingers into his mouth greedily, moaning around them. Eyes rolling with pleasure as Zenos presses down on his tongue hard enough to make him drool as he wipes his fingers clean on Asahi's tongue.

"You seem surprised, Asahi." 

Zenos is smiling that lazy, pleased smile when Asahi opens his eyes again. 

"Did you think that was it?" His Lord chuckles, tugging his fingers free from Asahi's mouth to cradle his jaw. 

"We've only just begun. It is mine intent to reward you in full. Thoroughly. I trust you have no objections?" 

Asahi gapes at him, lips wet and dark eyes wide. "Y-yes, my lord. I.. I mean no, my lord! No objections of the sort, my lord!"

Zenos hums throatily. "Good."

 And then Asahi can do naught but moan and writhe under him, clutching fistfuls of golden hair as Zenos descends on him to make good on his promise. Thoroughly.


End file.
